


The Internet Is For Porn

by bonotje



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, only very little tbh but there's definitely plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: A late night internet browse leaves Ryan with a lot of questions.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you see some pictures on a nsfw blog that look very much like a certain actor? Apparently write a 15k fic about it :|
> 
> Thank you to [Dani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed) for telling me I should write this after I had kept bugging her with new ideas for days. Thanks for all your cheerleading along the way, I hope you enjoy it girl :D
> 
> (The pictures I'm talking about will be linked in the fic and end notes for anyone curious :P) 
> 
> (Also sorry for everyone who's waiting for a Dancing Through Life update, this kinda took over my brain the last couple of days)

He finds them on one of his late night internet browses. On one of the blogs he usually goes to when he needs to get off. It’s not like he does it all the time, he just sometimes needs to take the edge off and he’s only human after all. It’s not a porn blog so much as artistic nudity, or at least that’s what he tells himself.

They’re pretty tame compared to the other images on the blog, but he can’t take his eyes away. [The man](http://moanboymoan.tumblr.com/post/164304415455) is sat on a bed, black t-shirt all he is wearing and pulled down over any intimate bits. There’s three of them, the first picture shows him with one arm stretched down and the other bend at the elbow so that his hand falls on his neck. And then there’s the little bit of a face, a bearded face with lips that look very familiar, lips that he’s sure he has kissed before. The second one shows the man with his arms crossed showing off his biceps, and his legs spread leaving only the bottom of his shirt to hide his cock. The third image shows the man with one of his legs bend up, one arm stretched out towards it, hand wrapped around his knee, the other arm bend upwards again.

But it’s the first picture that he can’t stop staring at, the one that shows part of the man’s face. He knows that body as well, but those lips are a give-away. Are they? Who is he to presume some pictures he has found on the internet are of his co-star? He scrolls down the photoset again and clicks on the word ‘source’ written at the bottom of it. He’s redirected to a different blog, the theme a simple grey, but he scrolls down again to see if the pictures are tagged. It’s tagged with just a simple ‘me’, but at least he knows it’s the actual blogger and not someone posting someone else’s pictures.

He hits home on the corner of the page and is directed to a new page. Three columns of mostly black and white pictures and gifs of guys appear, but it’s the description at the left hand corner that his eyes fall to. **_26, England_** is all it says. Just like Danny a little voice inside his head reminds him. He clicks back to the photoset he had found and clicks on the ‘me’ tag, wondering if there are more pictures on the blog.

It turns out there are, none of them show the guy’s face, but by the time he gets to the bottom of the page he has seen pretty much everything else, everything but the guy’s cock. All the pictures are quite stylized, nothing too gratuitous but actually sort of aesthetically pleasing. The guy was clearly proud of his arms, and honestly if Ryan had his biceps he would be too.

He shakes himself from his thoughts, he shouldn’t be looking at this. Why was he looking at his co-stars nude selfies? It wasn’t as if he was into Danny like that, they had always had a great friendship but that was all. It probably wasn’t even Danny, he tries to rationalize. He clicks away from the blog, going back to one of his regular blogs, because while he clearly wasn’t into Danny his cock sure hasn’t gotten the memo.

He clicks through the new blog and settles onto a gif of some blond guy that decidedly doesn’t look anything like his co-star. However hard he tries though as soon as his hand wraps around his aching cock his mind brings the photos from the other blog right back to the forefront. He imagines those biceps flexing as one of those arms pulls him off instead. Imagines biting down into the muscle to keep quiet, a hint of a beard scratching over his neck. Imagines different hands rubbing over his nipples.       

He comes with a gasp, cum pooling on his stomach as his chest heaves with heavy breaths. Fuck, he hasn’t come that quickly and hard in ages.

 

***

He’s being awkward, he knows he is. Danny has already sent him a few questioning looks, but he has been able to shake him off so far. After he had come down from his orgasm last night the guilt had set in. He had really jerked off to the thought of his co-star, to Danny’s body. Even if the guy on the blog wasn’t actually him he had still imagined it was him. He tried to keep things normal, tried not to act any different, but his mind kept bringing the pictures from that blog back up. Kept reminding him of those arms flexing, even though Danny’s arms were very much covered in Aaron’s usual hoodie. Kept reminding him of those hairy legs spread wide as they sat down in one of the seats on the café’s set.

“Sorry, bathroom break,” he quickly excuses himself as he makes his way towards the toilets.

He splashes some cold water onto his face, grateful the room is empty. He stares at the image of himself in the mirror, his face slightly flushed as the water drips down it. He really needs to get himself sorted. ‘Get through this day and surely everything will go back to normal after that.’ He tells himself, tries to convince himself. 

Danny gives him a slightly concerned look as he sits back down at the table their scene is at. “Everything alright?” he asks.

“Yeah, just didn’t want to have to wait to go until after the scene is done,” he lies, hopefully convincingly.

The scene is easy enough and they manage to get it right in just a few takes, the crew happy about the prospect of an early weekend. He slips away from the set unnoticed, heading over to the dressing room alone. He’s just pulling his own shirt over his head after getting out of Robert’s clothes when Danny bursts into the room. It’s nothing new, Danny somehow never seems to drain of energy no matter how long of a day it has been. Smile only gone from his face after one of Aaron’s crying scenes. What’s unusual is the look he directs at Ryan, a frown tugs down his eyebrows as he looks at him with a look of concern and hurt.

“Really man what’s up with you? You didn’t even say goodbye to the crew, to me…” he trails off.

“Nothing, it’s just been a hectic week and I feel like I might be coming down with something after yesterday’s shoots outside.” He hopes his acting skills work on his co-star, because he’s surely lying a lot to him lately.

“Right, well I hope you feel better soon. Get some rest this weekend,” Danny says not sounding all that convinced.     

 

***

 

He tries to keep himself from checking the blog again that night, he lasts for about 10 minutes, but once his emails are sorted it’s the first page he visits. Nothing has changed apart from one single message at the top. Someone has sent in an message asking the guy where he has been. And as he checks the second post he notices that it was reblogged almost a week ago. Apparently that is a long time for this guy to be inactive. He looks back over to the question and the answer underneath it. **Work has been hectic this week, will go back to regular blogging soon mate don’t worry. Might just have a fun surprise for you lot during the weekend.**

Work had been hectic this week, they had had to do some stunts on Monday and Tuesday, their filming schedule running over as they needed to get all the different angles. Wednesday it had rained all day so all of Thursdays indoor scenes were switched to Wednesday and then on Thursday they had spent all day outside, an outside that had been way too cold for August. He hadn’t shared all of his scenes with Danny, knew him and Adam had had some early morning shoots at the scrapyard as well. Then today had been relatively quiet, they had wrapped up early, everyone ready for the weekend. It was probably why the answer was posted today, assuming this was Danny.

He doesn’t linger on the blog for much longer, just takes another look at some of his favourite pictures from the other day and then closes the tab. He keeps thinking back to that message though, a fun surprise this weekend. What could it be? Would it give him any more clues towards the guy’s identity? Would whatever the fun thing was be posted tomorrow or Sunday?

*******

 

He spends most of the weekend lounging on his couch. While the excuse he had given Danny wasn’t all truthful it really had been a hectic week and a weekend slumming about was exactly what he needed. He caught up on some of his favourite shows he rarely got to watch live nowadays and ordered a pizza when he realised it had already gone 8. With the pizza box and a can of lager sat in front of him he switched the channel over to the footie results. They were just showing the results for the Championship teams and he saw that his team Sheffield United had won their game against Barnsley. He smiled as they showed the single goal from the game, his team was finally actually being shown on TV now that they had been promoted to the Championship.

He ate the rest of his pizza as they started showing the results from the Premier League teams. After the clips from some of the games and their results had been shown the host went on to talk about the next match they would be covering. Liverpool vs. Crystal Palace, the clip wasn’t all that long as only one goal had been made by the Liverpool team and not a lot else seemed to have happened during the match. He couldn’t help but think of Danny though, how he would be happy about the result but a bit miffed about the boring game, he would probably hear all about it on Monday. That reminded him though, the surprise on the blog, he wondered if it had already been posted.

He typed in the first few letters of the URL, his laptop already helpfully filling out the rest of it for him and hit enter. He glanced over the contents of the page, some new stuff had been reblogged, but none of it seemed to be a new post, the surprise. He sighed resigned and moved on to some news site, to find out about what had been on in the world even though the news was just about to start on the TV. Nothing all too spectacular seemed to have happened today and he was quite grateful for it, because nowadays news usually meant something bad had happened.

After half listening to the TV and mindlessly scrolling through some websites, he half considered signing up for some social media sites he was so bored, he clicked over to open a new tab and types in the address to the porn blog again. Not much had changed but from the new video at the top of the page, a video tagged with ‘me’. He grabbed his earphones, for some reason watching porn without them felt weird even though he was alone in the house.    

He clicks play on the video not really sure what to be expecting. He hadn’t seen any videos in the ‘me’ tag yet and he had scrolled through all 3 of the pages, so this was something new, definitely a surprise like the guy had said. The video starts and a static silence fills his ears as a shot of the guy fills his screen. The video is shot from above the bed, head out of frame as usual. The guy’s broad chest is on full display, but his legs are covered by thin sheets.

A soft shuffling can be heard as the guy lifts one of his arms up to where his head is out of shot. Probably twisting into hair, or at least that’s what his mind provides him with. The other hand roams over his chest, running over his nipples softly before making their way down over his slightly toned belly. Fingers run through the trail of hair leading down towards the sheets still covering the lower half of his body.

Louder breaths fill his ears as he keeps working those hands over his own body. Ryan’s own body is starting to react as well and he’s grateful for his own lazy arse, because he’s only wearing joggers without underwear to restrict him now.

The outline of the guy’s cock is starting to show underneath the sheets as both hands trail lower now. They cover both sides of the sheet, pushing it down to show of the outline of his hard cock even more. His legs push up slightly, seeking the friction from the sheets and a harsh breath echoes through his earbuds. He pushes his own shirt up slightly, one of his own hands finding its way to his perked up nipple, rubbing over it hard. He lets a groan fall from his lips as he twists it between his fingers harshly, just how he likes it, his body zinging with it.

Then the guy stops his shallow thrusts against the sheets and instead pulls the sheet lower slightly, the trail of hair on his stomach turning into dark pubes. His fingers run over it before his hand makes its way underneath the sheets. Ryan is about to mourn the loss of the sight of the guy’s cock when a loud gasp fills his ears. The guy is clearly not afraid to be loud and if he continues like this Ryan doesn’t mind not getting to see that mysterious cock.

The guy has clearly wrapped his hand around himself and Ryan’s cock is begging for him to join him, so that’s exactly what he does. He tries to match the guy’s slow strokes, but the moans filling his ears are making it harder and harder to resists the urge to speed up. The man’s breath hitches every time he twists his hand over the head of his cock. Putting in earbuds was definitely a good idea, because it feels like he is breathing and moaning right into his ear and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

The man’s legs are twitching up in shallow thrusts again and his own follow suit, pushing off from the floor and his lower body pushes up from his slumped down state on the couch. His strokes have sped up involuntarily, but so it seems have the guy’s. More groans fill his ears, and all of him is now focussed on the image on his screen and the noises filling his ears. He can hear the guy is getting close, breaths coming faster and his arm working harder; sees that the video is nearing it’s 6 minute mark end. He feels his own orgasm start to unfurl as well, but tries to time it just right to come along with the image on his screen. There are a few more thrusts and pulls from the guy and then he’s gasping out his release, cum spurting out from beneath the sheets onto his heaving stomach, but that isn’t what pulls Ryan over the edge. No, it’s the gasped out ‘fuck’ he hears directly into his ears, the ‘fuck’ he’s definitely heard before, though in different circumstances, but that ‘fuck’ was definitely uttered by Danny. And that knowledge is what pulls him right over the edge, cum ruining his shirt that had fallen down his stomach again and his body and mind tingling.

As he’s coming down from his high he’s aware of the video replaying, but he quickly moves it over towards the end, he has to hear that word again.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck.”

Yes, that is definitely Danny. Everything adds up; the familiar body and lips, the age, and now the sound of that word falling from his lips. Shit. So what does he do now? He can’t just go up to Danny and ask him can he? Fuck, he’s ruining his own afterglow by worrying about tomorrow’s problems, hell day after tomorrow’s problems. He reaches for some tissues and tries to do some damage control on his shirt, but it’s only a pyjama shirt so he doesn’t care all that much. He closes out of the window on his laptop and shuts it down, turns off the TV and makes his way upstairs and into his bed, this new information playing on a loop in his head.

 

***

 

He has managed to think away the guilt until Monday, when he sees Danny, his usual smile on his face as he greets him sleepily from behind his coffee mug. He had resisted the urge to visit the blog again on Sunday and drowned out any thoughts of it by watching mindless TV for another day. But now looking at his co-star sipping from his mug waiting for his reply the guilt settles heavy in his stomach again.

“Hey,” he mutters back softly.

“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,” Danny jokes after his lacklustre greeting.

“Sorry, just an early morning after sleeping in all weekend.”

“Yeah, you slept off whatever you were coming down with then?”

“Yeah, think so,” he says with a reassuring smile, but he still can’t really meet Danny’s eye.

 

The day goes by easy enough, if he buries himself in his portrayal of Robert Sugden more than usual no one seems to think anything of it. It’s easier, hiding behind his cocksure character when he feels so uncertain himself. He knows he has to talk to Danny, ask him about the blog, knows it will keep bugging him otherwise and being Robert all day is exhausting.

So after their last scene of the day he calls Danny over and asks him for a word.

“Danny, can we talk?”

“Yeah, what’s up mate?”

“In private,” he adds.

“Okayyy… Lemme just quickly say goodbye to everyone yeah, we’ll talk in the dressing room.”

Ryan nods, steadfastly ignoring the look of concern on Danny’s face. God all of this is a mess, Danny probably thinks he’s thinking about quitting the show or something more serious.

After saying a quick goodbye to a few of the crewmembers he heads towards the dressing room they share with some of the other guys and silently prays its empty.

He’s wringing his hands together nervously as sits on the lumpy couch in the middle of the room when Danny comes in.

“We alone?” he asks as he gives the room a once over.

“Yeah,” Ryan nods, standing up.

“Okay, fuck, Ryan what’s going on? What’s so important that it needs a private conversation? Are you leaving? Is that it?”

There it is, of course that’s Danny’s first thought.

“No, no, no, of course not, I love working here,” he quickly reassures his cast mate.

“Then what is it? Because you’re really starting to worry me mate, you’ve been off for days now and I know it’s not some sort of bug like you told me.”

“Yeah, sorry for lying about that.”

“Mate I don’t give a shit, just tell me what’s up,” Danny says, now getting frustrated by Ryan’s lack of information.

“Okay, well I don’t know how to not make this awkward so I guess I’ll just… I’ll just show you.” He pulls his phone from his pocket and types in the by now familiar address and waits for it to load.

“Is this yours?” he asks as he shows Danny his phone screen where the porn blog is now shown, the video still the most recent post.

Danny looks at his phone curiously before he rubs a hand over his face trying to hide the blush that’s forming, eyes downcast as if his feet have become very interesting all of a sudden.

“So it is,” Ryan sighs, Danny’s reaction was answer enough.

“Yeah. How’d you find it?”

“By accident.” Danny gives him a look that says ‘who are you trying to kid’. “Well I found some of your pictures on another blog and I couldn’t help but notice how familiar they looked.” Danny just quirks an eyebrow at that. “What! I’m only human. And you’re one to talk, you just admitted you have a porn blog.”

Danny just holds his hands up, as if to calm him down. “How’d you know it was me though?”

“I didn’t, not at first. But I clicked through to you blog and your other pictures, trying to see if you showed your face in them. And then I saw you description.”

“Could’ve been any 26 year old English bloke though,” Danny says, seemingly ignoring the fact that Ryan just admitted he looked at his nude photos. 

“Yeah. Until that video,” he murmurs, not meeting Danny’s steady gaze.

“You watched the video,” Danny says in wonder and confusion. “I didn’t show my face in that either though.”

“No, but you talked.”

“You watched till the end.” And Danny’s voice is full of surprise, but there’s a teasing glint in his eyes when Ryan looks up at him. “Did it turn you on?” he asks, not giving Ryan a chance to reply before he starts talking again, voice deep. “Did you imagine it was me? Did you want it to be me? You did, didn’t you?” Danny asks confidently, his eyes teasing as he keeps moving towards Ryan until he’s pushed into the dressing table. And Ryan can’t help but nod as he’s trapped between the table and Danny’s body. His body reacting as he thinks back to when he watched the video, reacting to Danny’s body so close to him now.

“Did you touch yourself? Get yourself all worked up as you watched me? Did you come? Did you wait until I came? You did, didn’t you? Came right as I came, right when I said **Fuck**.” And a groan escapes Ryan’s mouth before he knows it, he can’t help himself, because Danny sounded just like in the video when he said that word, voice deep and gravelly.

“You’re thinking about it now aren’t ya? Thinking about how I touched myself. Look at you. Bet you’re hard right now,” he says as he presses forward, right into Ryan’s hard cock.

“Fuck, Danny please.”

“Please what?” Danny whispers right into his ears as he presses into Ryan again, his own hard cock evident now.

“Anything,” Ryan sighs and then there’s lips against his, familiar lips, but so unfamiliar at the same time. Danny kisses so much differently from Aaron, isn’t restricted to a pre-watershed level of intimacy. He kisses hard and determined, swipes his tongue over his lips almost immediately. His lips press against him hard and a deep rumbling groan reverberates against him as Ryan opens his mouth to him. He pushes his body against Ryan’s again, eliciting more moans from both of them.

They kiss for what feels like forever, but then Danny breaks the kiss with a gasp, hands already fumbling with Ryan’s belt buckle as he asks permission with his eyes. Ryan just nods and tries not to push his hips forward when he feels the warmth of Danny’s hand so close, but not close enough. Then finally Danny manages to slip open his belt and his trousers, hand finally finding the bulge straining against Ryan’s underwear underneath. Ryan has to grip the edge of the dressing table hard to keep standing as he bites at his lip hard to keep from shouting out. God it’s like he’s a teenager all over again, nearly coming from just Danny’s hand on his still covered cock.

“That feel good? Want more?” Danny breathes into his ear again, nibbles at the earlobe for a second and then kisses his way back to Ryan’s open mouth, drinking in the moan that was about to fall from it.

He doesn’t know when Danny had pushed down his own jeans, but the next thing he feels is Danny’s hard naked cock against his own. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“That good?”

“Yeah, fuck come on.”

They rut against each other, Danny’s hand wrapped about both of them as he continues to push Ryan against the dressing table. His whole body feels like it’s on fire. It’s been too long since he’s gotten off with a guy, or someone at all. Knows this will be over embarrassingly quick, but he doesn’t stop his frantic thrusts against Danny. Their kiss is now more them breathing against each other,  mouths slack as they drink up each other’s moans, than an actual kiss, but Ryan doesn’t care. It seems like his body’s nerve endings are firing all at once and he feels the familiar feeling creeping up.

“Close,” he breathes against Danny’s mouth.

“’s okay,” Danny slurs back, clearly getting close as well.

Danny seems to double his efforts as he presses into him harder and faster and before he knows it Ryan is coming, a drawn out moan leaves his lips as he nearly cracks his head open against the mirror behind him as his whole body snaps back.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck,” he hears Danny curse in that now all too familiar way and then he feels cum splatter against his stomach, joining his own. Danny slumps against him, both of them breathing heavily.

“So that’s a thing that’s happened,” Danny chuckles as he manages to get his breathing back under control. And Ryan can’t do anything but laugh. “Yeah.”

“Soooo, what now?”

“I dunno.”

“This should probably be a one-time thing right?”

“Probably for the best,” Ryan agrees quickly, even though his body is already itching for more.

        

***

 

It isn’t a one-time thing, not at all. The next day during their lunch break Danny pulls him into a bathroom on the far edge of the studios that he knows no one uses. The hair and make-up department is cursing them both as Danny shows up with his hair a mess and Ryan with a still flushed face. Danny fakes a sudden allergic reaction to the new hair product, leaving his head itching all over, whilst Ryan blames his spicy lunch and they steadfastly don’t look at each other when they come up with their lies.

They learn to hide it better after that. Danny carefully plants Ryan’s hands on his shoulders instead of his head as he sucks him off in their dressing room two days later. Ryan sneaking a bottle of foundation from the make-up department for emergency cover ups.

Adam nearly catches them on Friday. They had wrapped early, the rest of the cast still shooting for at least an hour, or so they thought. Ryan has Danny pressed up against his dressing table, the reverse of Monday. And he’s just tucking Danny back into his pants after sucking him off when they hear Adam’s booming laugh down the corridor. They quickly pull away from each other and Danny has just pulled up his zipper when the door opens. Adam looks at them curiously as Ryan is trying to look innocent as he scrolls through his phone and Danny seems to be staring at nothing as he hadn’t had the time to grab something to seem busy.

“Alright?” Adam asks.

“Yeah fine,” Danny coughs, voice still sex rough. “Ready for the weekend eh.”

“Yeah tell me about it. Work’s been a bitch today, no one seemed to be able to get their lines right. You up for a pint in town? The missus is off at her parents with Ted.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll meet you there,” Danny says, but he’s looking over at Ryan pointedly.

“Yeah, I’m off as well. Have fun at the pub lads.”

“What you’re not coming with?” Adam asks affronted.

He looks over at Danny, silently asking him what to say. “You should come, it’ll be a laugh,” Danny says shrugging. He narrows his eyes at Danny, a night out wasn’t exactly what he had planned, but he can’t seem to tell the other man no, especially when those blue eyes are glinting with the promise of more.

“Okay, alright. But only the one yeah,” he sighs.

“Yes mate! I’ll text ya the address,” Adam says with a happy, and blissfully unaware grin.

 

***

 

The pub is already bustling with people when he gets there and he quickly spots Adam and Danny sitting in a booth near the bar, a pint already waiting for him.

“Sit down mate, you took your time!” Adam jeers at him.

“Well parking is a bitch here,” he huffs as he lets himself fall into the booth next to Danny.

“He’s only joking, we only just got here. Got you one in though,” he smiles.

“Thanks.”

They fall into an easy conversation quickly. Danny and Adam clearly not having run out of topics during the week and their banter is infectious. He said he’d only stay for one pint, but he’s having fun and one more can’t do any harm.

“I’ll get the next round in yeah, same for everyone?”

“I’ll give ya a hand,” Danny says as Adam just nods.

“Pretty sure I can carry three pints by myself.”

“Yeah, but I want some crisps,” Danny quips back easily, giving him a pointed look that tells him not to argue.

“Get me some as well mate, will ya,” Adam says oblivious as ever.

They head to the bar and Ryan quickly orders three pints and three bags of crisps to soak up the liquid. “So why’d you really come with me?”

“Come over to my place tonight, after we ditch Adam,” Danny says in a low voice.

“Really?”

“Yeah, want ya all to myself, no one interrupting us,” he says voice impossible lower as he leans in closer just a little bit.

“Okay,” falls from his lips easily.

 

***

 

Ditching Adam turns out to be harder than expected, the other man clearly happy to indulge in a few drinks with his mates while his fiancée and son are away. Eventually they’ve all had enough to drink that they end up calling a taxi for the three of them. Danny quickly suggests heading towards Adam’s house first even though Ryan’s would be first on the route, but Adam’s clearly had enough to not notice.

“Where to next?” The cabbie asks them after they’ve said their goodbyes to Adam, along with the other man’s enthusiastic waving as he got out of the car. Danny rattles off his address and they’re on their way. As soon as the car starts moving Danny’s hand is moving closer to his, fingers running over the back of his hand teasingly, getting closer to Ryan as they drive. His hand is just about to creep over towards Ryan’s crotch when the car pulls to a stop.

Before the cabbie gets the chance to ask where to next Danny has already shoved Ryan out of the car and is quickly pulling a wad of cash out of his wallet. “Keep the change,” he says in a rushed voice, before quickly adding, “Have a good night.”

“You too,” the cabbie laughs as Danny rushes to catch up with Ryan.  

As soon as the car has driven away Danny has Ryan pressed up against his front door, lips pressed against his lips hard.

“Maybe get inside first yeah,” Ryan suggest as he breaks away from the kiss to let Danny reach for the keys in his pocket.

The door clicks open and they scramble their way inside. Danny tries to push him up against the door again, but he pushes him off in the direction of the stairs. “How about we make use of an actual bed this time,” he says with a chuckle, Danny sure was eager tonight. The sex had been good so far, incredible even, but it had definitely involved too many hard surfaces. Danny pulls him in for another kiss and manoeuvres them towards the stairs, and somehow he manages to get them upstairs walking backwards, even in his tipsy state. He turns them around once they’re upstairs and pushes Ryan in the direction of what he assumes is his bedroom. The door is still open slightly, Danny probably hadn’t closed it properly that morning, and he almost falls on his arse as they stumble over some discarded clothes, but eventually his knees hit the bed and with a huff of breath they fall down on it.

Danny’s lips are back on his in an instant, giving Ryan barely a second to catch his breath. He feels heady from the lack of breath, the alcohol running through his veins and lust burning in his stomach. Danny is all around him, his lips on his and his hands firmly on his cheeks. He can feel Danny’s hard length against his thigh, one leg in between Ryan’s and the other on the left as he pushes his cock against Ryan. It’s overwhelming.

He pulls away from the kiss with a gasp. Danny looks at him with a hint of concern, but he waves him of. “Just needed to catch my breath.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, come on,” he urges him on with a thrust of his hips.

“Fuck, okay yeah,” Danny rambles out as his lips find their way to Ryan’s neck instead, hands slipping underneath Ryan’s t-shirt. His thumb brushes over one of his nipples and Ryan bites his lip to keep in his moan, before he realises he doesn’t have to now that they’re actually alone for once. The next time Danny brushes over his nipples he lets the moan rumble out of him.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Danny groans as he looks up at him, eyes dilated.

He reaches for the bottom of Danny’s shirt, wanting to feel his skin against him. Danny’s lips have found his again and he pulls away from them reluctantly as Ryan pulls the shirt off over his head. The rest of their clothes follow quickly until they’re both only in their boxers.

Danny grins at him as he falls back between his legs and pushes his crotch against Ryan’s. “Not had you this naked yet.”

“Yes you have,” Ryan grins back, laughing at Danny’s confused look. “As Aaron.”

“That’s not the same!” He whines before slipping his fingers into Ryan’s boxers and pulling them down. “There, now I have seen more of you than Aaron.”

“I mean you kind of already h-“

“Ryan.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up!”

Ryan’s chuckle quickly turns into a gasp as Danny’s lips find one of his nipple at the same time his hand wraps around his cock. Danny seems to take full advantage of the fact that he now knows Ryan’s nipples are sensitive, because he laps at them in long hard strokes before biting down on each of them drawing out moan after moan from Ryan. When both of them are red and hard as rocks Danny’s lips trail further south until they finally wrap around his cock. His hips try to snap up at the sensation of Danny’s warm mouth sucking him down, but Danny already has an arm slung over his hips to keep him down.

Without the wrath of the hair ladies looming over them Ryan gratefully digs his fingers into Danny’s curls revelling in the feeling of Danny’s head bobbing under his hands. His mouth is a tight pressure around his cock that sends sparks flying through his body and all too soon Ryan’s hands are tugging at Danny’s hair to pull him off, already too close.

“How do you want it,” Danny asks as he’s kissing his way up his thighs leaving a wet trail behind.

“You. In me,” he manages to get out, chest still heaving from being so close to coming.

“Your wish is my command,” Danny grins before he reaches for his bedside drawer.

“God, are you always like this in bed?” he says with a bit of a whine.

“You bring out the worst in me, clearly,” Danny quips back. The noise of a hand rummaging through a messy drawer stops and he feels a bottle of lube roll against his body along with a strip of condoms.

“Not had much luck recently,” he jokes as he picks up the full strip of condoms. Two can play at this game.

“Oi, I’d shut up if you still want to get some.”

“Oh I dunno, seems like you don’t have much experience,” he teases, and before he knows it Danny has his arms pinned down above his head with a growl.

“Got plenty of that mate, why’d you think I just had to buy new ones eh,” Danny grins before pressing his lips against Ryan’s again, the grip on his wrists slacking slightly. The grip loosens completely when Danny starts to blindly fumble for the bottle of lube, but eventually Danny pulls away from their kiss frustrated as he still hasn’t managed to find the bottle.

He hears the soft click of the bottle opening before wet fingers press between his cheeks. He hisses in a harsh breath as the first finger presses into him, the feeling familiar but it has still been a while.

“You good? You’ve done this before yeah?” Danny asks biting his lip as he waits for Ryan to get comfortable.

“Yeah, ‘s just, just been a while that’s all.” Danny nods in acknowledgement and waits for Ryan to tell him to go on. Ryan relaxes around the digit quickly and tells him to add another, followed quickly by a third.

Ryan grabs the pillow that isn’t under his head and wiggles it under his hips as Danny is rolling on a condom, smearing on some extra lube as well. And then he feels him press against his hole, his body opening up for him easily as he starts to push in slowly. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as Danny bottoms out and tries to get used to the feeling. He presses his feet into Danny’s arse to urge him on once he’s ready and Danny doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out slowly before pressing in just as slowly, but he picks up the pace as they go until eventually he’s thrusting into Ryan fast and hard.

Ryan’s legs wrap around Danny’s waist as Danny tries to press forward to reach for his lips. They manage, but Danny’s thrusts almost slow down to halt as they do, so Danny ends up burying his face into the side of his neck instead. One of Ryan’s hands is gripping Danny’s shoulder tightly while the other one twists into Danny’s curls, pulling at them hard when Danny finds his prostrate. He manages to press a kiss to the side of Danny’s face in apology, before he is thrusting into his prostrate again and again. He feels like his whole body is on fire and he’s gasping for breaths in between long drawn out moans as Danny doesn’t seem to be stopping until he has made Ryan come.

“Fuck, Danny. Just like that, ‘m so close,” he groans out. Danny pulls away slightly, reaching for his abandoned cock and tugging at it in time with his trusts.

“Come on,” he urges on, voice hoarse and deep as he says it and just like that Ryan is coming. A broken off moan reverberating throughout him as his cum spurts onto his stomach. Danny follows soon after, face back into the crook of Ryan’s neck, biting down on it as his hips stutter, before falling open in a moan as his cock pulses into him.

He slumps down against him heavily as he tries to catch his breath, before rolling over arms spread out wide.

“Fuck that was good,” he grunts out, voice still deep with sex as his hands fumble to pull the spent condom off.

“Yeah,” Ryan breathes out as he gratefully takes the cloth Danny hands him. “Wait is this my underwear?”

“Shhh, sleep,” Danny says rolling over and pressing his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck again, sleep already pulling him in and Ryan is all too happy to follow him.         

 

***

 

He wakes up slowly, Danny’s arm a heavy weight around his waist and his warm breath and beard tickling against the back of his neck. He glances over at the bedside table next to him and finds an alarm clock sitting there, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth as he realises he slept on Danny’s side of the bed (or as much as someone having a double bed for themselves has a side). He has to stop himself from groaning when he sees the red 7.55 blinking back at him though, because that’s way too early for a Saturday.

He tries to find out why he woke up. Danny is still sleeping soundly beside him, he can’t hear any loud noises outside and his bladder doesn’t feel like it’s about to burst. Then he feels the warm sunbeams shining down on his face and realises they hadn’t bothered to close the curtains the night before. Sighing he closes his eyes again and tries to fall back asleep.

20 minutes later, he knows because the clock is now blinking 8.15 at him, he’s still wide awake. Wide awake and bored. He glances over at Danny, still sleeping, because apparently his body doesn’t feel the need to wake him up at the first sign of light. He could wake Danny up just to spite him, but then again he isn’t that petty either. Then his mind blinks with an idea and a grin slowly creeps onto his face. He slowly pulls away from the other man, careful not to wake him up, and wiggles his way underneath the covers and in between Danny’s legs. He’s not so petty to wake him up for no reason, but he’s pretty sure Danny won’t mind getting woken up this early if it’s with a blowjob.

Danny’s cock is still lying flaccid against his body and Ryan softly kisses his way around it. Pressing kisses against his hairy thighs, before licking over his left hipbone. By the time he’s nuzzling into the coarse hair at Danny’s crotch his cock is twitching to life slowly. He runs his lips over the shaft of Danny’s cock, feeling it harden underneath him, before sucking on the head of his cock. As he runs his tongue around the head he feels Danny’s body twitch. A hoarse groan can be heard as Danny wakes up slowly, realising what’s going on. A hand finds its way onto his head as Danny pushes the covers down with the other.

“Fuck.” Is all he says before letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

Ryan pulls off of Danny’s cock with a pop, now fully hard cock falling back against his belly heavily. “Morning,” Ryan grins before licking his way up the shaft again.

All Danny does in response is let out another low groan, hand pushing down onto Ryan’s head gently. His hips are twitching up as Ryan’s lips wrap around the head of his cock again and Ryan lets him push up into his mouth, mouth slack around the hard flesh.

It doesn’t take long before Danny is warning him about being close and Ryan pushes his still shallowly thrusting hips down before working his way down Danny’s cock until his nose is buried in the dark coarse hairs around Danny’s cock, and as his cock hits the back of Ryan’s throat he’s coming.          

Ryan pulls off of Danny’s cock with a cough before pushing himself up to kiss Danny, letting him taste himself of Ryan’s tongue.

“Just a sec,” Danny breathes gesturing towards Ryan’s still hard cock. 

 

***

 

“So, this porn blog, how’d it start?” he asks after he has caught his breath after Danny has returned the favour. He’s been thinking about it ever since he asked Danny if it was indeed his blog on Monday.

“Wow okay we’re going there.”

“Well it’s kind of how we got here, isn’t it,” Ryan shrugs.

“I guess so. I dunno, I’ve had the blog for a while now. Somehow found my way to Tumblr on a late night quest to get off. Think I wasn’t in the mood for straight up porn that night and Tumblr is a great middle ground with all the nice looking gifs and shit. So yeah, after going back there a few times I decided to get one myself. How did you find your way there by the way, thought you didn’t do social media?”

He says everything so blasé as if it’s the most normal thing to talk about watching porn with your co-star… fuck-buddy? What even were they right now?

“Uhh yeah, same as you I guess. Like I said on Monday I’m only human and I dunno I found a few blogs I like to go back to, didn’t even really realise it was a social media website at first. Still haven’t gotten one myself by the way, so still not really doing the social media thing. How’d you start posting your own stuff then?”

“Hmm, I dunno I thought I looked good one day, took a picture and posted it.”

“That simple. You didn’t worry about someone finding out it was you at all?”

“Well, I took the picture and then immediately moved it over to my laptop and deleted it off my phone, then didn’t post it until 3 days later. I’d already cropped off my face when I took it and it was only a shirtless selfie, so it wasn’t like it was anything nobody had seen before,” he says with a shrug as he plays with Ryan’s fingers nervously. It wasn’t like Danny to be nervous, he hadn’t been about this before. Had spoken about looking for porn so easily, but talking about his own first foray into it was clearly not as easy.

“So if you did worry about it, why’d you keep posting stuff?”

“It got notes, kinda gave me a confidence boost I guess. And now… now I kinda like it, like seeing people’s reaction to them. I liked slowly getting more daring with them. Like I would never post my face obviously, but after that first picture I kept showing more and more and they kept getting notes, and yeah it felt good,” he says with another bashful shrug.

“They look great, just so you know,” Ryan grins. “No dick pics though?” he teases.

“You looked for them huh,” Danny teases right back. “Nah, they feel too gratuitous, like to keep some sort of ‘aesthetic’ going,” he says putting finger brackets around the word aesthetic. As he says it his stomach starts to rumble, they both laugh, topic dropped for now in favour of getting some food in them.

  

***

 

It’s a week later on Monday when Ryan brings it up. They’ve been fooling around all throughout the week again, both at work and at either of their places. Ryan is just finding his breath again after Danny has sucked him off in his – parked- car, fingers turning white as they gripped at the steering wheel. They had driven back to Ryan’s house together after work, as they had decided to drive into work together instead of driving separately. Ryan would say it was to save the environment, but he secretly just wanted to drive into work with Danny, enjoying his presence for himself for just a while longer.

Apparently Danny hadn’t been able to wait until they had made their way inside, because as soon as Ryan had parked his car next to where Danny’s was still sat in front of his house he had pounced on him.

“Not gonna return the favour then?” Danny asks with a cheeky grin.

“What are we doing?”

“Huh? Pretty sure we’re getting each other off,” Danny says with a slightly confused look on his face at Ryan’s tone.

“What’s this? What are we?” He says gesturing at both of them wildly, uncertainty settling heavy in his stomach.

“Where’s all this coming from? I thought we were having fun?”

“Yeah we are, well I know I am, but is that it? Just fun?”

“Do you want it to be just fun?”

“Ugh, I dunno. I’ve never done anything like this? Doesn’t it usually end in disaster because one person inevitably falls in love? Wouldn’t it make things awkward at work?”

“And if that doesn’t happen? Or what if we both do?” Danny pauses for a second, trying to gauge Ryan’s reaction. “Would you want this to be more? Want to see if this could actually work, because I’d be up for that.”

“Go on dates and all that?” Ryan asks.

“I mean we’re mates right? We already know each other pretty well, but if that’s what you want, then sure.”

 

***

 

“Okay this is weird. It’s weird isn’t it,” Ryan hisses after they’ve barely spoken a word since they sat down at the table in a restaurant that’s way too fancy for either of them. Danny had wanted to go all out, had pulled some strings and gotten them a reservation for Sunday at the new 5 star restaurant that had just opened in downtown Manchester. They were both dressed in suits that felt way too stuffy, but apparently were the dress code for the restaurant. A waiter with an obnoxiously fake French accent had shown them to their table in the corner of the restaurant -away from the windows and watchful eyes – and had drawled out a list of expensive wines to choose from. They had both awkwardly asked for a pint of beer instead and the waiter had left with a look of disdain on his face.

They had both been perusing the menu when Ryan couldn’t help but speak up. This wasn’t anything like them, both of them dressed in clothes they usually only wore at award shows and trying to decide which of the awful sounding options was the least awful one.  

“It is. And give me a steak at the Smokehouse over any of this.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the effort you put into getting us a table here, but they haven’t brought our drinks over yet, should we just ditch?” Ryan says with a playful glint in his eyes. He really does appreciate Danny’s effort to get the reservation, but the restaurant really isn’t for them.

“We should.”

They both make sure they’ve got everything on them before standing up.

“Your drink will be right up sirs,” the waiter hastily says as he scrambles to grab a pint glass from the bar.

“Never mind mate, think we’ll try somewhere else. Sorry for the inconvenience,” Danny says with his usual charm. They leave the waiter gaping after them and quickly make for the exit before he can say anything else.

They burst into laughter as soon as the door closes behind them and run over towards Danny’s car as rain seemed to have started pouring the second they set foot outside. They fall into the soft seats of Danny’s car still laughing, hair dripping with rain.

“Was that karma?” Danny asks with a chortle as he gestures outside the front window where the rain is still pouring down heavily.

“Probably, but I think we just saved ourselves from a disaster.”

“Where to now? Everything is probably already full by now,” Danny says with a frown.

 

And that’s how they find themselves on Danny’s couch with the remnants of a feast of Chinese food spread out on the coffee table in front of them. Both of them had ditched their suit jackets and loosened their ties as soon as they set foot inside the house and are now slumped on the couch as they try to swallow the last few bites of their food.

“Sorry tonight was such a flop,” Danny says with a grimace as he sets his box of lo mein back onto the table.

“Hey don’t worry about it, we managed to make a fun night out of it didn’t we?”

“Yeah well I wanted to make it special didn’t I, it being our first date and all that.”

“Making an effort is all good and well, but not if you have to change so much of yourself for it. I know you, have known you for almost 3 years now and I know that none of that was anything like you. And you know it wasn’t anything like me either. I’d have been fine with a date at the Smokehouse, without any suits, with you wearing a damn snapback inside a restaurant even though I still say that’s very impolite.”

“Hey!”

“Shush it is. And I’m fine with how we ended up spending the night, here on your couch, watching shit TV and having a laugh. I know this didn’t start in the most conventional of ways and I know it’s still new, but I don’t need extravagant dates to know I want to give this, us, a try. So can we just be us, go on normal dates and have sex all the time, but also watch shit TV together and have a pint at a pub every now and then. Can we try that?”

“You asking me to be your boyfriend?” Danny says with a teasing smile, but the glint in his eyes tells Ryan he wants him to say yes.

“I guess I am. Do you want to be? My boyfriend that is?”

“Don’t go all formal on me now after that whole speech. Of course I want to be your boyfriend!” Danny says as he pulls him in for a kiss that Ryan lets himself sink into comfortably. It feels good, knowing what they are. Not having to stop his brain from bringing up the word boyfriend every time he thinks about Danny. It’s quick, he knows that, but he’s sure they can make it work, they already have 3 years of friendship to back them up after all.   


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Ryan have some more adventures on the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really barely has any plot, just to warn you.

They don’t keep them being a thing a secret. They by no means shout it from the rooftops either, but if anyone connects the dots they’re happy to let them know the truth. And anyone paying attention would probably connect the dots. For one they drive into work together most days now. Danny either picks Ryan up on his way into work or he drives in with Ryan after spending the night at Ryan’s house and the few times Ryan stays over at Danny’s during the week he drives in with him. They don’t tend to go to Danny’s house during the week as often just because it isn’t as convenient to make the trek down to Manchester every time.

They don’t worry about sitting too close together at lunch like they did before, don’t pull away at the slightest of touches from the other. They had always been tactile, well Danny had been, but once they had started to fool around they had been a lot more careful about it. They were honestly surprised no one had found out before, because of their change in behaviour during those weeks before they became official.  

They don’t fight the grins wanting to plaster themselves on their faces either. Ryan often catches himself staring at Danny with a soft smile on his face. He knows it’s probably just the honeymoon phase, but he somehow ends up smiling at most things Danny does. The way he plays with the sleeves of Aaron’s hoodies, how he laughs as Adam punches him playfully. How he blushes whenever he catches Ryan staring at him. He finds Danny staring at him just as often though, so he doesn’t bother being coy about it.  

It’s Adam that clues in first, even though he had been oblivious before. He doesn’t end up catching them, or at least not in any compromising positions as they’ve slowed down the work quickies for now. It was about a week after they’d made things official. They’re on the couch, Danny’s head resting in Ryan’s lap as he sleeps off the emotional scene they had just shot, Ryan’s hand stroking through his hair softly as he holds a book in the other hand. Ryan shushes Adam as soon as the other man opens up the door, mouth already open to start spouting off something innocuous to whoever was willing to listen.

“Sorry mate,” Adam whispers as he sees Ryan gesture to Danny still sleeping soundly. He gives them a once over as he sits down at his own dressing table grabbing a handful of make-up wipes. He doesn’t say anything as he meticulously starts to take off the layer of make-up from his face. It wasn’t like he’d never seen them like this before. Danny didn’t like to be alone after an emotional scene and Adam had been in Ryan’s position himself on numerous occasions. He raises his eyebrow at the way Ryan is brushing his hand through Danny’s curls though, clocking the way Ryan is looking down at Danny with fondness as well.

“You done for today then?” Ryan asks gesturing at the make-up wipe still in Adam’s hand, figures there’s no harm in delaying the inevitable conversation.

“Yeah, got the afternoon off to go and see the play they’re doing at Teddy’s day-care.”

“That’s lovely, tell him good luck from us,” Ryan smiles. Us, that was a thing he could do now, extend good luck wishes from both of them. Already sees the birthday and Christmas cards with both of their names scribbled on them in his head. And he’s definitely getting ahead of themselves, they had been official for barely a week and he was already thinking about Christmas. He shakes himself from the little daydream, but can’t help the smile that sticks to his face.   

“So when did this become a thing then?” Adam asks, clearly not about to drop the topic.

Ryan doesn’t bothered playing coy, they weren’t trying to hide anything anymore after all.

“Officially? Since last Sunday,” he shrugs.

“And unofficially?”

“About a month ago,” Ryan shrugs again, he couldn’t believe it was almost a month ago that he had told Danny about finding his pictures online.      

“Wait, so when we went out you guys… you guys were already…” Adam says gesturing at the both of them suggestively. “Damn, I’m blind aren’t I,” he laughs at Ryan’s nod.

As Adam’s laugh echoes through the room Danny starts to twitch in Ryan’s lap.

“Shit, sorry mate,” Adam apologizes quickly as Danny blinks open his eyes drowsily.

“Time’s’it?” Danny asks, voice heavy with sleep.

“Quarter to two. I was about to wake you up actually, got to shoot the next scene at half two.”

Adam’s looking at them with a bright smile on his face and Danny looks at him with a scowl. “What’r you smiling at?”

“Adam knows,” Ryan says, loosening his fingers from the tangled mess that Danny’s curls have become as his boyfriend goes to sit up.

“Ah.” Is all that Danny says, clearly still not woken up completely. He sends an unsure look to his best mate, but the slight worry seems to vanish quickly as he sees the grin still on Adam’s face.

“I’m pleased for you mate. Could’ve given me a heads up though,” he says punching Danny in the arm lightly.

“What you would’ve wanted to know about how I su-”

“Alright alright, never mind, no need to scar me,” Adam interrupts before Danny can finish his sentence.

“How I surprised him with a date at that new place downtown, is what I was gonna say,” Danny quips back feigning innocence.

“Anyway we should probably get to hair and make-up to fix this,” Ryan says gesturing to Danny’s hair and the tear tracks still visible on his face.

“What you don’t think I’m pretty.”

“Ugh, you two are gonna be all lovesick now aren’t ya?” Adam says pretending to vomit.

“Don’t you have a day-care performance to go to,” Ryan says before pressing a quick kiss to Danny’s lips, feeling just a little bit giddy being able to do that so openly now. As they let a few more people know over the next few weeks they slowly become more open around work, relieved to not have to hide away and jump at every door opening close by.     

 

***

 

It’s a few weeks later that Danny speaks up. They’re slumped down on Ryan’s couch, TV still on in the background after they had watched the football results. Ryan is scrolling through his phone watching a cute dog video his mum had just shared on Facebook, the only social media he had because she had forced him on it, and Danny has his laptop open on his lap.

“People are starting to wonder where I’ve gone,” he says out of nowhere.

“Hmm?”

“The people that follow my blog, they’re wondering where I’ve gone. I haven’t posted or reblogged anything in weeks now.”

“Why not? You haven’t stopped because of me have you?”

“Hmm, no ‘course not. Well I mean sorta, I’ve been a bit busy haven’t I,” he says leaning over to press a slow kiss to Ryan’s lips. “But I haven’t stopped because I think you wouldn’t want me to or something.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t want you to stop on my account. You said you liked it and it’s how we got here after all,” Ryan grins back at him.

“Right, I’m gonna reblog some shit then, not like there’s anything on on TV anyway,” Danny says with a shrug, already typing in the addresses to some of his own favourite blogs.

Ryan tries to go back to scrolling through his Facebook feed, but he can’t help glancing over at the screen every now and then. It’s interesting to see what Danny decides is worth reblogging. How he skips over the gif of someone rubbing their own nipples, but adds the picture of a guy getting pulled back by his hair to his queue, his own preferences showing.

After about 15 minutes of Ryan pretending not to watch what Danny is adding to his blog Danny turns to him with an undecipherable look on his face. Ryan quickly looks back down at his phone even though he was already caught snooping.

“Would you ever want to post something online?” Danny asks still with that undecipherable look on his face.

“Hmm? You mean in general or…?” he trails off.

“On my blog. Or I dunno you could get your own I guess. It’s just, you’re gorgeous and I know people would reblog it. It’s quite thrilling you know, putting yourself out there like that. Do you think you’d ever want to?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I don’t think I’d get my own blog, I’d probably never update it anyway and that’s one of the reasons I don’t have any social media in general. But hearing you talk about it like that, it does intrigue me. Don’t know if I’m up to put myself out there yet though.”

“You could maybe take some pictures of me though? Like maybe while we’re having sex. Or after. I’ve only ever posted selfies and I dunno I just think it’d be hot to have a picture of me like that.”

“We could give it a shot, see if we like it.” Ryan replies, mind already running over time with all the different possibilities.

 

***

 

It takes them a while to actually do anything. Work gets more hectic as they’re working up to the big October episodes and they see less of each other as Danny is busy with events for Once Upon a Smile and Ryan does some work on a side project that’s been in the works for months.

The first picture Ryan takes of Danny is fairly innocent, it wasn’t even taken whilst they were doing anything. It’s a picture of Danny’s naked back, dipping off to show just a little bit of his arse before it is covered up by sheets, morning sunlight casting shadows over him.

They hadn’t seen each other for four consecutive days as neither of them had had scenes on Friday or Monday and the weekend had been jam packed with other stuff for both of them. Ryan had gotten to Danny’s house late on Tuesday evening after having dinner at his mum’s house. Objectively speaking four days wasn’t a lot, but even when they didn’t spend time with each other outside of work they usually still saw each other at work. So when Ryan had closed the door behind him, locking it with the set of keys he now had, Danny had been on him in seconds. Pressing him into the door from behind, mouth already working over the sensitive skin behind Ryan’s ear.  

They hadn’t even made it further than the front door, as Danny had worked Ryan’s jeans down as they shared a passionate kiss. As soon as the jeans had fallen to the floor, belt buckle clanking against the tiled floor loudly, Danny had sunk to his knees, biting into Ryan’s arse cheeks as his knees hit the floor. Ryan had silently thanked whatever was out there for the fact that Danny’s front door didn’t have any windows because he would’ve been on full display otherwise. His head had fallen against the wood of the door when Danny had licked a stripe up between his cheeks, thumbs pulling him apart as his tongue worked him over. His beard had rubbed his skin raw as Danny worked him open with his tongue and spit slick fingers. His cock had rubbed up against the door as Danny had pressed him into it as he pushed into him, mouthing at his neck.

If someone had walked passed Danny’s house at that moment they would’ve known exactly what had been going on, because Ryan hadn’t been able to stop himself from shouting out as Danny filled him up finding his prostate immediately. The zipper of Danny’s jeans had rubbed his arse raw even more as Danny’s tight jeans were only opened enough to be able to pull his cock out.

Neither of them had lasted long as Danny knew just where to thrust into him and Ryan was a tight grip around Danny’s cock after only being opened by Danny’s tongue and spit slick fingers. They had at least had half a mind to wipe away the evidence from the front door before collapsing onto the bed upstairs.       

In all fairness, Ryan arse would’ve probably been a better way to show off the events of the night before, but Ryan hadn’t been able to stop himself from taking the picture when he had woken up to the sight of Danny spread out on the bed like that. When he had shown Danny the picture that evening Danny had been eager to post it on his blog and notes had start pouring in pretty quickly.

 

***

 

The first time a picture of Ryan shows up on Danny’s blog is not all that long after Ryan had taken that picture of Danny. They have started taking pictures more and more, but they don’t post most of them. So by the time they post a picture of Ryan online Danny’s camera roll is already full with picture he has taken for himself, but it isn’t until this particular picture that Ryan feels comfortable with posting it online.

Ryan is spread out on the rumpled sheets after they’ve come down from their highs, Danny still working on getting his breathing back under control as he tries to shake some feeling back into his legs. He had collapsed upside down onto the bed with a bounce as he had worked himself off of Ryan’s cock, almost falling off of the bed as his tired legs had refused to cooperate.

Ryan doesn’t even really notice Danny reaching for his phone until he’s sitting up- legs clearly working again - leaning over him, phone in one hand as he tries to find the right angle. As Danny shows him the picture he stares at it in awe for a minute. It’s his own body spread out on the white bedsheets, his head cropped out of frame, his chest on full display with the tiniest bit of his blond pubes showing at the bottom of the frame. His nipples are red and raw from where Danny had rubbed and twisted them from his position in Ryan’s lap. His pale skin is flushed across his breastbone and Danny’s cum is still splattered over his ribcage and belly.

“Please post that,” he whispers, still in awe of the image of himself looking so sexual.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I love that one.”

 

He’s just walking back into the bedroom after taking a shower when he sees Danny hunched over his laptop, still naked.

“You posting it now?”

“It’s all ready, you wanna do the honours?” Danny grins as he angles the laptop towards him.

Ryan glances at the picture again, Danny has edited it a bit after he had moved it to his laptop. The drops of cum stand out a bit more against his pale skin now, the flush over his chest softened but his nipples are still the thing that stands out the most, dark and red. He sits down on the bed and draws the laptop into his lap, running his finger over the trackpad to move the mouse towards the upload button. It’s then when he notices it, there’s no caption on the picture but it’s tagged with one word ‘ **him’**. And with the biggest smile on his face he clicks the post button.

  

***

 

The next picture they post is the first picture of both of them. After posting the picture of himself he had refreshed Danny’s activity page every few minutes until Danny had come out of the shower and wrenched the laptop from his hands, told him to stop obsessing. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from checking the notes on his picture the next morning as he had scrolled through his phone, the number sending a thrill down his spine. He now understands what Danny meant when he said he liked seeing people’s reactions to his pictures, especially when he saw that some people had added comments or tags to their reblogs. It makes him want to get more daring. So that’s exactly what he does.

Not only is the picture more daring, so is the location. They have never taken a picture at work, sneaking off to have sex at the studios was already daring enough in itself. Yet here they are. The village is rumbling with noise as the crew is breaking down the equipment they had used on their night shoot, but the spot where the trailers are is quiet as only a small number of people had been needed for the scenes. They’re alone in the trailer the male actors usually use when they shoot stuff in the village.

Danny had pushed him onto the couch that’s crammed into the corner of the trailer as soon as they had entered. They hadn’t even bothered to get out of their characters’ clothes, but Danny had made sure to lock the door on their way in.

So here he is, legs spread wide as his naked arse sticks to the leather couch, Danny kneeling in between them. Robert’s shirt is slung open baring his chest, one of Danny’s hands rubbing over a nipple while the other one rolls his balls between his fingers, mouth working over the head of his cock.

He’s biting at his own fist to keep quiet as Danny’s tongue flicks over his slit, foreskin pulled back. The other hand is gripping at the back of the couch hard as Danny takes him into his mouth, his mouth wet and warm as it wraps around him. He’s bobbing up and down his length, his hand rubbing the other nipple now, as the thumb of his other hand rubs over his hole. Just as he’s getting close Danny slows down, opening his mouth as wide as he can and sinking down further and further on his cock until it hits the back of his throat. And Ryan has to bite down on his fist hard to keep from shouting, his other hand falling down to Danny’s head and twisting in his curls. Danny swallows around him with an obscene sound and that’s it, he’s coming right down his throat.

Just as he’s about to let go of Danny’s head to let him catch his breath, his eyes catch his phone lying beside him on the sofa. He reaches out for it with the hand that he was biting down on before and keeps the other one firmly on Danny’s head not letting him come up for air just yet. He slides his phone open quickly, hitting the camera app and aiming his phone just right. Only the top of Danny’s head is visible, his own hand still twisted in his curls as he’s still deep throating his cock. As the camera clicks, taking the picture, he loosens his grip of Danny’s hair.

Danny looks at him with a knowing look in his eyes as he gasps in much needed air, working his aching jaw over. “Show us then?”

He hands Danny his phone. The picture isn’t perfect, slightly blurry from Ryan’s still slightly shaking hand, but it captures the intensity perfectly.

It’s the first picture tagged with **‘me and him’.**   

 

***

 

Work has quieted down, the big October episodes and their aftermath wrapped and life is just good. They’ve both told their parents now. ‘I’m bringing my boyfriend with me on Sunday.’ The only warning he had given his parents as he had brought Danny along to their bi-weekly Sunday roast. They hadn’t been all that surprised to find out he was seeing someone after he had cancelled on them for their last two Sunday roasts, though they hadn’t expected it to be Danny who had taken up all of Ryan’s time. They were happy for them though and also all too eager to try and get Emmerdale spoilers out of Danny, in lieu of him winning their approval. After Danny had proven to be just as tight-lipped as their son they had joked that he had passed their test.

Danny had given his parents a bit more warning. Well, he had dropped it on them after his mother had been going on about what a lovely man Ryan was and not at all like his character on the show. His mum had never met Ryan, but apparently his infrequent TV interviews had been enough to charm her. As she had been telling him all about how Ryan would never cheat on someone like Robert had done Danny hadn’t been able to stop himself from saying ‘Well I sure hope not.’ His mother had gaped at him when she realised what he was saying, hitting him in his shoulder as she told him affronted that he should’ve told her sooner. Dinner the next week had been nice and Ryan had joined Danny and Vince for a pint in the pub after.     

At work all the people they wanted to know now knew as well and no one seemed to be having a problem with them. Isabel had pulled both of them in a big hug when Adam had inevitable blabbed it to her. Isobel still hadn’t stopped teasing them about it, acting very much like her character when she pretended to vomit every time they so much as looked at each other. Once Lucy had come back from her maternity leave she had been delighted as well, warning Ryan not to treat Danny like Robert had Aaron. So yes everything was great.

They’ve spent most of the day being lazy, only venturing outside of Ryan’s bed when they started to get hungry only to find that his fridge was pretty much empty. With a reluctant sigh they had gotten dressed and ventured out to the supermarket in town. As they had entered the shop Danny had quickly steered their cart in the direction of the junk food even though Ryan had protested about getting some actual food. He had managed to quickly grab a few vegetables before running after his childlike boyfriend. When he caught up the cart had already been laden with multiple bags of crisps, a family size bag of M&M’s and a couple of frozen pizzas, that Danny claimed they _needed_. Ryan had shaken his head, but had also been too lazy to go and put any of it back in its rightful place, so Danny had won this time.

    

Now though, Danny has him spread out underneath him, fingers twisting into him as Ryan writhes against the sheets. He’s trying to push back on Danny’s fingers, but Danny’s free hand has a firm grip on his hips. His hands are tugging at his own hair as he’s gasping out moans into the pillow underneath his head. He’s trying to get Danny to move his fingers just a tiny bit to the right so that they brush against his prostrate, but he had been avoiding it for at least half an hour now, adamant not to give him what he craves. 

He doesn’t even notice it when the camera on Danny’s phone clicks taking the picture, hadn’t even noticed him grabbing his phone, because as he had taken it Danny had finally brushed his fingers over his prostrate. Danny’s fingers keep up a steady rhythm as they push into him and continue to brush over his prostrate each time. He’s so close, his body begging for his release as each stroke sends sparks flying throughout his body, all the way to his fingertips.

Danny releases his grip on his hips and lets him push up into his fingers and rut his cock back against the bedsheets that are already soaked with pre-cum. It doesn’t take long, he’s been on the edge for so long now. His body pushes up into Danny’s fingers one last time before he’s coming all over the sheets, body contorting as it tries to keep getting pleasure from both sides until he sags into the bed spent.

 

Danny shows him the picture later, after he has grinded his cock between Ryan’s arse cheeks, head catching on his gaping hole, before coming across Ryan’s back. Ryan is amazed that he hadn’t even noticed Danny taking the picture. The picture that shows all of him spread out on the bed. His own hands still twisted in his hair, back snapped back as Danny’s hard grips leaves white prints around his finger, and then Danny’s fingers inside him, working him open.

It sits at the top of Danny’s blog for a long time, as work gets hectic once again and gains a lot of notes doing so.       

 

***

 

The picture sits on Ryan’s SD card for nearly two weeks.

They’re in Ibiza, Danny’s choice, a much needed vacation for both of them. It’s the end of their first of three weeks on the island. Both of them have gotten a bit of a tan already and have fully embraced the holiday life. Waking up late, taking a dip in the private pool before heading over to the beach, sipping fruity drinks as they take in the sunrays.

The balcony door is open and a gentle wind is ruffling the curtains as it blows into their hotel room. They have set up his camera on the dresser across the hotel room. They’ve tested it out, making sure it’s on the right setting. It’s supposed to take a picture every 5 seconds.

They don’t turn it on for the longest time, kissing each other lazily taking their time with foreplay. It’s not until he has Danny opened up and ready that he turns to the camera again. He wipes his fingers on a cloth and hits the right button on the camera, waits until it takes the first two pictures to see if it’s still working before turning back to Danny.

He hooks [Danny’s](http://moanboymoan.tumblr.com/post/164333048905) legs under his arms pushing them up as he lines his cock up and pushes in slowly his own legs spread wide as he bottoms out. He fucks into Danny a few times, slowly, before leaning over him. Leaning their heads out of frame. Knows they won’t be able to use any of the pictures otherwise. And then he picks up his pace, leaning further down to capture Danny’s lips swallowing the moans falling from his boyfriend’s lips. It’s fast and overwhelming, both because of the knowledge of the camera and the anticipation that they had been building up.

It doesn’t take long before Danny’s grip on his shoulders tightens, his hole clenching around him as Ryan pulls at his cock. He breaks their kiss and with a shouted fuck, that’s now become so familiar, he comes all over their bellies. Ryan following soon after, face buried in the hollow of Danny’s throat.

They have so many pictures to choose from, but it’s the one where you can see just a hint of cum flying through the air in between their tangled bodies, Danny’s back pushed off the bed and chest pushed up into Ryan’s, that they choose.

“We should make a video next,” Danny says after he uploads the picture.

 

***

 

He knows the camera is there, spent several long minutes waiting for Danny to set it up, it sent a thrill through his body. Just thinking about people watching this, watching them like this. He can’t help wondering about strangers’ eyes taking him in, looking at him, at him putting on a show. It’s also distracting, his mind not really there as he sinks down over Danny’s cock, until Danny’s hand runs over his cheek softly, pulling him back in. His eyes are wide as they stare at him, the blue of them nearly gone as their eyes meet. And Ryan forgets all about that camera, all focus back on the gorgeous man underneath him, on his cock spreading him open so good.

They’ve perfected this, Danny’s thrusts meeting him as he lets himself fall back down. Broad hands wrapped around his waist guiding him as his own cling to Danny’s chest. His thumb rubs over one of Danny’s nipples, a short intake of breath is all he gets, but he knows that’s his thing not so much Danny’s. It’s by no means a hint, but Danny’s hands loosen their grip on his waist and then thumbs are rubbing over his own nipples. Sparks fly and gasps are elicited from him as soon as they make contact, he’s always so sensitive there and Danny knows exactly how to work him over.

His legs are starting to burn, movements become more and more slugged as he tries to keep working himself down over Danny, but he has to stop the ache becoming too much.

“Shit,” he groans as he lets himself fall down onto Danny fully. His whole body is tingling, distracting him from the ache in his legs. He takes Danny in, his boyfriend’s lips bitten red, hair a dishevelled mess, a flush covering his chest. Before he knows it he’s leaning forward, reaching for those lips, their slight height difference making sure he’s still mostly on Danny’s cock as he does so.

A hand find his way into his hair as they share a long, slightly sloppy kiss. Kissing Danny was still his favourite thing, so much different from kissing Aaron. It was usually Danny with his hands all over his face and in his hair, pulling him in to kiss him so perfectly. Knowing just when to slip in his tongue, running it over the roof of his mouth so teasingly and that was when he got lost in the kiss most of the time, no other thoughts but their lips meeting and tongues touching.

Danny pulls away from their kiss with a gasp, hand still twisted in his hair and he pulls him down, mouth right next to his ear as he whispers into it. “Look at you, taking it so good. Putting on such a good show for the people, you love it don’t you. Love the idea of people seeing you like this, seeing you take it so good. Wanna show them how good you can take it?”

He whimpers, he actually whimpers as Danny is whispering into his ear, whispers all of his earlier thought right back to him in that gruff sex voice of his.

“What do you say? Should we show them?” Danny asks again, and Ryan had completely forgotten he had actually asked him something. “Yes,” he groans, knows just what Danny is about to do.

And with one last kiss Danny’s hand leaves his hair and finds its way down to his arse joining the other one, each hand grabs hold of a cheek as he pulls them apart and his body up slightly. And then his cock is jackhammering into him so hard and so fast and his whole world turns into just that; sparks flying through his body as Danny hits his prostate over and over again.

He’s so close, teetering on the edge, when Danny slows down, energy having run out for now.

“No no no, fuck Dan I was so close, so close, please babe come on.” He’s rambling, not making much sense, but he can’t stop himself as he tries to move himself over Danny’s cock. Danny shushes him, fingers pushing away the hair that’s fallen down on his sweaty forehead ever so gently. “Hey. Hey, look at me.”

He forces himself to calm down, to still his erratic movements and focus on Danny. On the man looking at him with such fondness, fondness that you wouldn’t expect there when they’re literally making a sex tape, but it’s there glinting in those blue eyes. “I’ll make it up to you, promise,” he smiles, eyes crinkling with it as Ryan sends him an annoyed look. 

Ryan just starts to move again in retaliation, circling his hips in short bursts at first and then in slow long drags, delighting in the curses falling from Danny’s lips, how his eyes roll back. This time when his legs start to burn Danny takes over immediately, the onslaught of thrusts seem impossibly harder and faster than the last time and all too soon he’s nearing the edge again. For a split second he thinks Danny’s going to stop again, but thankfully he keeps going, he doesn’t know what he might have done if he hadn’t. He keeps going and going until finally, finally Ryan bursts, coming so hard that a few drops land on Danny’s neck only just falling short of his chin. His whole body is tingling and twitching as his orgasm runs through his body, hole clenching around Danny tightly eliciting more groans from him.

“You can keep going,” he whispers softly after he has come down a little bit. “Don’t think I can,” Danny says exhausted, but thrusting into him nonetheless. It doesn’t take long, Ryan’s body still slack from his orgasm as Danny pushes into him in quick bursts until he slams home with a hard thrust and pulses into him.

 

***

 

Not a lot of what they had filmed ends up online. After Danny had taken him to the edge that first time Ryan hadn’t been able to keep himself from calling out Danny’s name. It had felt too intimate anyway, with how Danny had calmed him down, had looked at him. So in the end the video is only a few minutes long, just the start of it, finishing after Danny’s first onslaught of thrusts. But it’s enough, his back in full view, but the camera angled just so that you can only just see the back of his head.

It’s captivating, seeing himself like this. Long body on display, his arse the centre of attention. Seeing Danny’s hands grip his cheeks, pulling him open, showing off just where they were connected. And the noises, god the noises they had made. He’s slightly embarrassed by his own, his moans pitching higher the faster Danny had thrusted into him, but Danny’s sounds send shivers down his spine. He hadn’t actually heard them all that much at the time, his ears ringing with the sound of his own and his rushing blood. But now he could hear them so clearly, low groans as Ryan works himself down onto him.  Soft murmurs all he can hear as he watches the part where Danny is whispering into his ear. Some curses intermingling with Ryan’s at the end of the clip.

The clip replays automatically and Ryan can’t seem to make himself pause the video, watches it again. He really shouldn’t have watched this as he’s sitting in his dressing room, earbuds in as he waits to be called in for his next scene. He’s on a night shoot and Danny was fully aware of that when he hit upload an hour ago. Knew Ryan would see it during a break from shooting, knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from watching it even though they had watched the full video back already. No he really shouldn’t have watched it, because now he’s sat in an empty dressing room, lights too bright and a hard on he can do nothing about because he’s already running late for his next scene.              

As he’s about to close out of the app he notices the number of notes the video already has and surely that can’t be right. He knows Danny has quite a few followers, but over a thousand notes in just an hour? Before he can think about it more there’s a knock on the door and a call to remind him to be on set in 5 minutes. He tries to get his body under control as he quickly sends off a text to Danny.

**I hate you!**

~ Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the picture that sort of inspired the last picture mentioned (and another spon for my nsfw blog) : [(x)](http://moanboymoan.tumblr.com/post/164333048905)
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the pictures that inspired this fic (also spon for my nsfw blog): [(x)](http://moanboymoan.tumblr.com/post/164304415455)
> 
> And as always kudos and comments make my writers heart soar :D And you can find me over at  
> [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
